Dark Moon
by ringbearers-gaurdian
Summary: Eight Years after the series: Nick is working in a new town, at the same old job. When faces with a grisly murder and the only suspect seems to be a werewolf, Nick will have to pair wits with Chaos Inc to find the killer.


Author's Note: This is a LATE birthday present for my Partner In Crime, Scarlett. Its been a very long time since I've written Nick Knight, so bare with me as I get a feel for him again.

Takes place about eight years after the end of the series. The idea is Nick's working in a new town. A new start.

Disclaimer: Do not own Nicolas Knight, he belongs to his respected owners.

Claimer: I do however own rights to Chaos Inc, and characters held with in, Lady Chaos, Eire Montogmery, Nate MacDonnell, Lexine Mordant, Sylvie and any other characters mentioned in connection to Chaos Inc.

* * *

Entering the scene of the crime was always hard. Details were always vague until arriving. One never knew what quiet to expect. So it was hard to steel ones self for what one might encounter. Even some one like him who'd been doing this as long as he had wasn't sure what he'd find every time he was sent to a crime scene.

He entered slowly, aware of the SOC team working around the scene. The old warehouse gave off such a foreboding sense. He approached the scene. There was blood on the concert wall, as if some one had thrown a bucket of it at the grey stone. There was blood on the ground against the wall.

Nick Knight swallowed, letting his eyes sweep for a moment, before shutting them. Steeling himself. The scent was over whelming powerful, the closer he got. He'd once thought that the longer he worked at this kind of job, the less power the scent would hold over him, but that was never the case.

No matter how many times he came across it, it still called to him, like a sweet siren's song. Some one gave a shout and Nick opened his eyes again, to assess the scene again. He frowned pronouncedly. Where was the body?

"Do we have a body?" Nick asked one of the SOC team members writing something on a clip board next to him.

The man looked at him, a faintly amused look on his face. "A body? Not persay, but we've got pieces."

"Pieces..." Nick echoed. "Lovely." He added dryly. The SOC man chuckled softly, then pointed with his pen toward a corner where photographers where taking pictures. Nick gave a heavy sigh and moved that way. He crossed under the crime scene tap

"What have we got?" He asked a M.E knelt by what was obliviously pieces of a woman, the victim.

"Caucasian woman, perhaps mid to late twenties. No identifying marks that I can find. Other then being torn from limb to limb I'll have to get back to you on the reason of death, Detective." She said, lifting up a sheet to show him.

Nick gave a wince, shaking his head slightly. The look of stark terror on the victim's face was hard to miss. "There's an interesting bloody handy print over there." The M.E. said, pointing. Nick glanced that way and got up, moving over to investigate it.

As he drew closer, his nose twitched, a familiar scent catching him. He knew he well enough and it only gave a more dreading sense to it. Werewolf. He'd dealt with Werewolves before, they definitely weren't on the top of his list. He'd long ago given trying to sympathize with them. For even what he was, their primal blood lust was something better left unsaid.

He noticed the handprint was to large to be the victim's. A man's apparently. He wondered if it was the werewolve's or some one elses. Imprinting it on his mind, he looked back at the crime scene, before moving back over, to see if he could sense the werewolf anywhere near the victim, perhaps on the body. But he hadn't noticed it before. That was odd, the scene had all the tale tell signs of a werewolf slaying, and yet...the victim didn't smell like the werewolf had been anywhere close...

* * *

"Eire! Get yer rear end down 'ere!" Nate MacDonnell yelled up the stair well as he stood at the bottom, impatient.

"Yeah yeah, I'm comin'!" Came an irish accent and a moment later another young man Nate's age jumped over the railing to land on the stairs and hurried down them to the bottom. Stopping at the bottom he ran his hand through fine silver hair. "Ye called, Natey?"

"We gotta case." Nate said, holding up a folder.

"Oh joy!" Eire replied sarcastically. "Can she not give us a break, we've been workin' our tails off fer seventy two hours, case after case."

"We're undermanned an' understaffed an' ye an' I are the only ones who can handle it." Nate said in his scottish brogue.

"Please, don't remind me." Eire remarked, rolling his eyes. "Alright, alright, wha've got?"

Nate gave a dark grin, "This one looks righ' up yer alley, boy'o." He said, slapping Eire in the chest with the folder. "Werewolf."

"Aww...jesus!" Eire groaned, only to get whacked up side the head by some one passing.

"Do not swear in my halls!" Sylvie said as she passed by, her arms full of folders to be delivered to other offices.

"Sorry!" Eire called after her, before rolling his eyes again and opening the file.

"Police have already combed the place, Kay wants us t' poke 'round, see wha' WE can come up with..." Nate said, turning to head for the garage. Eire glanced after his copper haired best mate and shook his head, before looking through the file that had been sent by Chaos' contact in the police department.

"Who's the investigatin' detective. Please don't tell me it's that bitch, Emmerson." Eire said following him.

"Nope, new guy...can't recall his name...Knight, I think..." Nate said over his shoulder.

"Does he know 'bout us, yet?" Eire asked as they headed into the garage and toward Nate's Humbie.

"I doubt it." Nate answered, opening the drivers side door. Eire shook his head and got into the passanger, still looking over the folder. There was running footsteps, Eire and Nate glanced up to see a petite redhead skid into the garage, carrying a piece of paper. She was quite the looker. Rather too pretty for a bunch of preternatural bounty hunters.

She headed over to Nate's side. "Glad I caught you before you left." She said with a slight grin, handing Nate the slip of paper. "Your warrents, incase a few cops are still hanging around. Kay just sent them down." She said.

Nate took the paper and leaned over, stealing a kiss from his girlfiend. "Thanks, Lexi baby."

She gave a laugh. "Don't thank me, thank Kay..." She said with a look. Nate chuckled folding the paper and slipping it onto his pocket. Eire rolled his eyes, hiding his smirk. "The two of you be careful." Lexine said seriously.

"Always are, babydoll." Nate said, getting into vehicle. Eire got into the passengers and they heard her snort in amusement as they closed the door. She tossed them a wave as she headed back into the main building and Nate started the engine.

"So I take it things between ye an' Lex are...going well?" Eire asked, watching her go.

Nate shot him a look. "Ye know they are..."

"Introduced her t' yer mum yet?"

"Does it look like I've had the time off t' get home t' Scotland?" Nate asked dryly, as he pulled out of the garage and hit the streets. Eire just chuckled.


End file.
